mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Wrap Up/Gallery
Early morning Twilight and Spike sleeping S1E11.png|Quiet at Twilight Sparkle's place Twilight waking up Spike S1E11.png|"Get up Spike" Twilight Sparkle Excited S1E11.png|Twilight, excited about her first Winter Wrap Up in Ponyville. Spike Half-Asleep S1E11.png|"Uhh... mommy?" Twilight Sparkle Spike S1E11.png|Twilight getting annoyed by Spike's sleepiness. Spike is Tired S1E11.png|Baby dragons need a lot of sleeping. Wake up Spike S1E11.png|Spike? Twilight Excited S1E11.png|Picture frame not aligned properly in Twilight Sparkle's house? That's not good. Twilight Sparkle Getting Ready S1E11.png|Twilight, about to get dressed for Winter Wrap Up. Twilight Sparkle Pinkie-Like S1E11.png|Twilight is, quite obviously, excited. Twilight's Boots S1E11.png|Precise landing into the booties! Spike is Trying to Sleep S1E11.png|Lazy dragon.... Twilight Sparkle Getting Dressed S1E11.png|Twilight, almost fully dressed. Twilight Sparkle Struggling S1E11.png|Twilight, struggling with her saddle. Spike That's Ridiculous S1E11.png|"That's ridiculous. No magic, *scoff*." Twilight With Her Saddle S1E11.png|Twilight, is ready for Winter Wrap Up! Twilight Sparkle Saddle Fail S1E11.png|So close... Twilight Sparkle Organization S1E11.png|Twilight Sparkle: Highly Organized. Twilight Sparkle is ready S1E11.png|*Insert something evil here* Twilight dressed up S1E11.png|Twilight Sparkle: Always prepared! Twilight Sparkle Shocked S1E11.png|Twilight, shocked because... Twilight Sparkle Still Night S1E11.png|... it's still nighttime! And where's the snow? A little too early Twilight S1E11.png|Smiling because it's a bit too early. Twilight Sparkle ready a little too early S1E11.png|Just a little too early. Starting the Wrap Up Twilight carrying a sleeping Spike S1E11.png|Twilight is carrying a sleeping Spike. Twilight Running S1E11.png|The ponies running to Winter Wrap Up. The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png|The Mayor speaking Shoeshine chewing on leaf at Winter Wrap Up town meeting S1E11.png|Wasn't Applejack the leader of the green team instead of Shoeshine? error Amethyst Star and Lemon Hearts S1E11.png|Vests of the Animal team The Mayor tells about the Wrap Up S1E11.png|The Mayor explains the situation Twilight is eager S1E11.png|Pick me! Pick me! S1E11 Ponies listening to Mayor Mare.png|Cherry Berry, Berry Punch, Golden Harvest, Daisy, and Sweetie Drops. S1E11 Twilight jumping above the other ponies.png|Twilight is quite excited. S1E11 Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech.png|Cherry Berry and Berry Punch in their vests. S1E11 Ponies filled with joy.png|Golden Harvest and Daisy look quite excited. Mayor, The quickest Wrap Up ever! S1E11.png|"This will be the quickest Wrap Up ever!" The Team leaders S1E11.png|"Find your Team leader!" Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png|"And get galloping!" Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png|Rarity with her team. Weather Team S1E11.png|The weather team. The plant team S1E11.png|The green team. Twilight needs to find her place S1E11.png|"Where will I fit in?" The song Rainbow Dash Spotlight S1E11.png|Rainbow Dash: "Three months of winter coolness, and awesome holidays!" Pinkie Pie spotlight S1E13.png|Pinkie Pie: "We kept our hoovesies warm at home, time off from work to play." Applejack spotlight S1E11.png|Applejack: "But the food we've stored is running out, and we can't grow in this cold..." Rarity 'And even though I love my boots, this fashion's getting old' S1E11.png|Rarity: "And even though I love my boots, this fashion's getting old..." Twilight 'How do I fit in' S1E11.png|Ooooh... shiny... Twilight and Spike on a bridge S1E11.png|This weather sure is beautiful. Twilight 'I haven't got a clue' S1E11.png|Twilight: "I haven't got a clue..." Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up S1E11.png|Rarity, Time Turner, and Fluttershy singing Winter Wrap Up Noteworthy, Cheerilee, and Cherry Berry singing S01E11.png|Cheerilee appears for the first time, wearing a green vest. Rainbow Dash soaring in the sky S1E11.png|The Pegasus part of the song is about to start. Rainbow Dash, we melt the white snow S1E11.png|Rainbow Dash: "We melt the white snow" Medley Rainbowshine highfive s01e11.png|Brohoof! Cloudless sky shines light on Twilight S1E11.png|A cloudless sky. Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png|Rarity carrying a basket Cheerilee, Coconut, and Cherry Berry transporting nest materials S1E11.png|Cheerilee, the second appearance, again with a green vest. She, Coconut, and Cherry Berry are delivering nest-making materials to ponies' houses. Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png|Rarity and her team singing along to Winter Wrap Up. Rarity making nests in Winter Wrap Up song S1E11.png|Rarity is going to make nests Berry Punch and Minuette s01e11.png|Minuette and Berry Punch singing during the song. Fluttershy wakes a bunny while Cheerilee walks by in background S1E11.png|Cheerilee, in the background, now wears a brown vest. Fluttershy waking up a bunny S01E11.png|Fluttershy and a bunny. Fluttershy with bunny S01E11.png|Fluttershy being cute next to a bunny. Twilight with birds S1E11.png|Glad to see the birds back in Ponyville. The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png|Amethyst Star, Lyra Heartstrings, and Sea Swirl carrying hedgehogs on their backs. Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png|Minuette and Lemon Hearts too. Snow covered Spike and Twilight S1E11.png|Thank you Dash! Rainbow Dash smiling from a tree S1E11.png|You're welcome! Rainbow Dash in the center of her team S1E11.png|Is that Sweetie Drops in the upper right? Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Rainbow Dash singing Winter Wrap Up with others. Applejack and seed cart S1E11.png|Applejack: "No easy task to clear the ground, plant our tiny seeds..." Applejack "Apples, carrots, celery stalks" S1E11.png|Who doesn't like celery with a bit of flower on the side? Applejack with Cherry & Golden S2E11.png|Applejack, Cherry Berry, and Golden Harvest. It's just so much to do S1E11.png|What just happened in front of them? Dinky Doo and Tootsie Flute hopping with bunnies S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png|Two Sweetie Drops? And two copies of two other ponies? Twilight now that I know S1E11.png|Twilight: "Now that I know what they all do..." Twilight have find place S1E11.png|Twilight: "I have to find my place." Twilight tough task ahead S1E11.png|Twilight: "Tough task ahead I face." Twilight "Do my best today" S1E11.png|Twilight: "I want to belong so I must do my best today, do my best today!" Rainbow Dash looking up S01E11.png Rainbow Dash heading out to join other pegasi S1E11.png|Rainbow Dash heading out. Twilight spring is here S1E11.png|Twilight: "Cause tomorrow spring is here!" Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Helping Rarity Rarity putting finishing touches on first nest S1E11.png|Rarity is finishing a nest when Twilight Sparkle approaches her. Rarity inviting Twilight to help her S1E11.png|"Well, how would you like to help create Ponyville's finest birds' nests?" Twilight and her bird nest materials S1E11.png|Twilight organizes her materials. Rarity begins to instruct Twilight S1E11.png|Rarity tries to teach Twilight how to make a nest. Rarity alarmed by Twilight's nest-making S1E11.png|Ooh my, that is not how it is done. Twilight comparison S01E11.png|Comparison... Spike "That nest needs to be condemned" S1E11.png|"That nest needs to be condemned." Rarity laughs off Spike's "condemned" remark S1E11.png|"Oh, Spa-ha-hike, it's not so bad..." Rarity "Maybe birds can use it as a..." S1E11.png|"Maybe the birds could use it as a..." Spike "An outhouse?" S1E11.png|"An outhouse?" Twilight blush S01E11.png|Blushing for messing up. Rarity remaking Twilight's nest S1E11.png|"Let me lend you a hoof. Let's just untie this ribbon, and let me take out these sticks here, we'll shave this..." Helping Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie standing on ice S1E11.png|Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png|Pinkie Pie is a natural at ice-skating. Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png|She's such a natural, she can do it on her head. Twilight skating for the first time S1E11.png|Twilight skating for the first time. Twilight skating S1E11.png|Ice is freezing cold Twilight. Pinkie tells Twilight to steer S1E11.png|"Steer! Steer!" Twilight and Pinkie sliding across pond S1E11.png|Ouch, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie and Twilight crashing S1E11.png|Watch out Spike! Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike in a pile S1E11.png|Spike finds it hilarious! Pinkie tries to console Twilight S1E11.png|"Twilight, you did a great job your first time around. I'm sure my first time was just as wobbly and bobbly and crasheriffic as yours." Twilight momentarily elated by Pinkie's consolation S1E11.png|"Really?" Pinkie hesitates S1E11.png|"..." Pinkie Pie "No." S1E11.png|"No." Pinkie asks Twilight "But did I make you feel better?" S1E11.png|"But did I make you feel better?" Twilight pretends that Pinkie made her feel better S1E11.png|"Mm-hmm, yeah, I guess." Pinkie suggests another activity S1E11.png|"I think you'll be super awesome at something that keeps your hooves on the ground." Pinkie suggests helping Fluttershy S1E11.png|"I know, Fluttershy could probably use your help with the critters." Helping Fluttershy Fluttershy waking up critters S1E11.png|Wake up, cuties. Twilight looking at adorable hedgehogs S1E11.png|"Awww, how cute." Fluttershy "this is my favorite task of the whole season" S1E11.png|"Aren't they? This is my favorite task the whole season, when I get to see all my little animal friends again." Fluttershy ringing a bell S1E11.png|Using the bell.. Fluttershy waking up porcupines S1E11.png|"Wake up little porcupines." Fluttershy worried S01E11.png|"Oh, would you just look at all these warrens and dens." Lots of dens S1E11.png|"I'm worried that I won't be able to wake up every animal before spring comes." Twilight helping Fluttershy S01E11.png|Twilight decides to help out! Twilight ringing a bell S1E11.png|Twilight, waking up some animals. Twilight expectantly ringing a bell S1E11.png|Shaking the bell. Twilight talking to animals inside the den S1E11.png|"Hello? Wake up little friends, wherever you are. Spring is coming!" Twilight expecting cute critters to come out S1E11.png|"I wonder which cute little furry creatures I've awoken." Snakes S1E11.png Twilight scared of snakes S1E11.png|Snakes! Why did it have to be snakes! Twilight scared of bats S1E11.png|Bats! Why did it have to be bats! Beehive lands on Twilight's head S1E11.png|Bees! My God. Not the bees! Not the bees! Good morning friends S01E11.png|Skunks! Why, Celestia, whyyyyyy?! Twilight in a tub of tomato juice S1E11.png|Spike, giving Twilight a tomato bath. Twilight in bath after bee fiasco S1E11.png|Poor, poor Twilight. Helping Applejack Applejack directing plant team S1E11.png|Applejack directing the plant team. Twilight wants to help Applejack S1E11.png|"Well, I'd like to help." Applejack doubting Twilight S1E11.png|"Well, I... I dunno Twilight." Twilight begs Applejack S1E11.png|"Just give me a chance." Applejack relents S1E11.png|"Well, I never turn down a hard worker but-" Twilight struggling with the plough S1E11.png|You got this! S1E11 Twilight's plan backfires.png|''Ooookaaaaaaay.........'' Applejack and Spike watch Twilight struggle with the plough S1E11.png|I guess not... Twilight resorts to magic S1E11.png|It...wouldn't be that bad if I used a spell to animate the snow-plow, right? Frontal view of Twilight's magic plough S1E11.png|Twilight in a pile of snow. Lucky and Noteworthy stare at Twilight's magic plough S1E11.png|Hm? Egghead outrunning earth pony farmers? Applejack watches Twilight using magic plough S1E11.png|Snowplowin' Twilight plough pre-accident S1E11.png|How do you think this will end? Applejack and Spike getting hit by the snowball S1E11.png|Ka-boom. Applejack and Spike caught up in snowball S1E11.png|It is that bad. Applejack snowball S1E11.png|"What's going on? Wha'd'ya do? You used magic, didn't you?" Two gray ponies with notes cutie mark S1E11.png|Two for the price of one. Avalanche S1E11.png|Oh my god! Stallions Angry S1E11.png|I think they might be angry... AJ and Spike chastise Twilight S1E11.png|"The nerve. Can you believe her?" I just wanted to help S1E11.png|Please Applejack I just want to help : '( Twilight crying S1E11.png|"I just wanted to...." Twilight runs away from Applejack S1E11.png|"Oh!" Twilight runs off in shame through the fields S1E11.png|Twilight runs off in shame. Disorganized ponies Medley and Derpy re-colour fly by S1E11.png|Derpy lookalike with a blue team's vest. Twilight hiding because of shame S1E11.png|Hide! Applejack snow must be melted "pronto" S1E11.png|"Rainbow Dash, y'all on the weather team need to melt the rest of the snow here on the ground and the trees, pronto." Applejack tells RD to melt the snow S1E11.png|"Got it!" Fluttershy doesn't want Rainbow to melt snow faster S1E11.png|"Wait. My poor little animals' homes will get flooded if the snow melts too fast." Fluttershy telling RD the animals' homes will flood S1E11.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, arguing. Applejack "You gotta melt that snow, now" S1E11.png|"I'm tellin' ya, Rainbow, you gotta melt that snow now." Fluttershy "No! You simply must wait!" S1E11.png|"NO! You simply must wait!" AJ and RD arguing S1E11.png|"GO!" Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png|"STOP!" Rainbow Dash "Ugh! Make up your minds!" S1E11.png|"Ugh! Make up your minds!" Argument S1E11.png|The Mayor is gonna talk to them Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are disappointed S1E11.png|Sad ponies. Mayor What you doing S1E11.png|"What in Equestria are you arguing about? No wonder we were late last year, and the year before that, and the year before that..." Twilight about to find a solution S1E11.png|"Did she say late?!?" Mayor Catastrophe S1E11.png|"Look at this mess." Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png|"The ice scorers made the ice chunks to big to melt." Rarity is horrendously behind S1E11.png|"We need several hundred nests and she's only made one!" Rarity stressed out S1E11.png|"I can't fix it! I've lost a patient!" Too many clouds in the sky S1E11.png|"Don't get me started on the clouds in the sky..." Rainbowshine is tired S1E11.png|"and the icicles on the trees..." Rainbowshine looks at the icicles on the trees S1E11.png|"The snow still on the tree branches." Mayor This Isn't Good S1E11.png|"This isn't good." Unplanted seeds S1E11.png|"It's gonna be a disaster if we cant get our seeds planted." Applejack facehoof S1E11.png|"Oh good gravy, Caramel lost the grass seeds again, didn't he?" Rainbowshine Ditzy North s01e11.png|"Ditzy Doo accidentally went north to get the southern birds!" Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png|Oh this isn't good... Mayor Stop At Once S1E11.png|"Stop this at once! We don't have time to argue. If only we were more organized..." Organization! Twilight "Organized" S1E11.png|"Organized?!? Spike, get my checklist and clipboard, stat!" Twilight using magic on bird S1E11.png|Magically enhanced birdcall Golden Harvest, Lucky, and Cherry Berry look at Twilight S1E11.png|Arguing is NOT the answer. Twilight "You ponies need organization" S1E11.png|"You ponies need... organization!" Happy Ponies S1E11.png|Lets do this! Twilight pleased by the progress S1E11.png|Happy with the progress. Big McIntosh Organizing S1E11.png|Big Mc helping out. Rarity making a stack of nests S1E11.png|Making nests, properly. Amethyst Star Organized S1E11.png|Sea Swirl, helping out. Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine hanging bird nests S01E11.png|Lyra and Twinkleshine. Bird Nest Check! S1E11.png|Check! Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png|Twilight, Pinkie and Spike, watching the ponies skate. Twilight pointing at map of lake S1E11.png|Mapping it out. Pinkie and Twilight looking at lake map S1E11.png|..Got it Twilight! Pinkie Lake Cubes Start S1E11.png|The lake scorers are organized Ice skaters pass each other S1E11.png|The ponies helping out. Ice skaters crisscross S1E11.png|Crisscross pattern Lake Cubes Check! S1E11.png|Check! Applejack holds a flag S1E11.png|Lets do this! Plough Organized S1E11.png|Noteworthy, helping out on the farm.. Hoe Organized S1E11.png|Plowing the snow. Seeds Organized S1E11.png|Putting the seeds in. Organized snow plowing S1E11.png|Applejack, supervising her team. Applejack and Twilight brohoof S01E11.png|Nice job. Seeds Check S1E11.png|Check! Fluttershy using bells strung on a rope S1E11.png|Pulling the rope. Bells ringing S1E11.png|*ring ring ring* Spike, Twilight and Fluttershy waiting S01E11.png|*waiting* Bunnies coming out of the burrow S01E11.png|*yawn* Twilight Shocked S1E11.png|Why so shocked? Fluttershy calmly looking at snakes S1E11.png|Watching her little animal friends. Fluttershy and Spike watch the snakes S1E11.png|Oh. Meh. Fluttershy and Spike look up S1E11.png|Where did you go? Twilight hugging tree branch S1E11.png|I... got scared. Fluttershy winking with bird on her head S1E11.png|Wink. Bird signaling Rainbow Dash S1E11.png|Signal Rainbow Dash please. Rainbow Dash, time to get working S1E11.png|Time to start... Rainbow Dash and the pegasi start over S1E11.png|Let's do this! Pegasi cleaning up snow S1E11.png|The Pegasi, clearing the clouds. Weather team tunneling through clouds S1E11.png|... Flying through the thick clouds. Weather team flying past snow on trees S1E11.png|Clearing the grey filled skies. Snow on trees falling off S1E11.png|A clear sky has been revealed. The sun is shining S1E11.png|There's Celestia's sun, once again. Ice chunks melting S1E11.png|The ice begins to melt. Organized plant team working in the fields S1E11.png|Green fields are nice again. Daytime S1E11.png|It's daytime... Nighttime S1E11.png|Nighttime now. Ponies working in the fields at nighttime S01E11.png|Even at nighttime. Tired Mayor and Twilight S1E11.png|Looks like the Mayor is tired. Spike planting seeds after sunset S1E11.png|Even Spike is helping out :D Derpy lookalike bringing back birds S1E11.png|The southern birds are back Birds in nests S1E11.png|Do you like the nests? Plant team watering ground S1E11.png|Time to water the seeds. Spike checks off watering on checklist S1E11.png|Check! Plant team transporting rakes S1E11.png|Caramel looks like he's taking a quick nap. Butterflies flying over a stream in Ponyville S1E11.png|Butterflies are back. Turtles swimming in a stream S1E11.png|Cute turtles can now swim along in the ponds. Springtime in Ponyville S1E11.png|A beautiful Spring scene. Twilight satisfied S1E11.png|Great job all... Twilight and Mayor happy over finishing S1E11.png|The Mayor, thanking Twilight. Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png|We give you the title, All Team Organizer! Twilight's vest S1E11.png|Twilight wearing her All Team Organizer vest Twilight's special vest S1E11.png|Thank you everypony! Winter is officially wrapped up S1E11.png|"Winter is officially wrapped up!" Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png|"Hooray!" Spike sleeping on ice block S1E11.png|He's gonna have a surprise when that last block melts. Spike Sleeping On Ice Block Overview S1E11.png|Poor Spike, so tired. Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Spring is now! Spike asleep in front of fireplace S1E11.png|The end! Category:Season 1 episode galleries